As a conventional stent, there is known a stent in which the stent surface (substrate layer surface) is coated with a fluorine-containing diamond-like carbon layer (to be sometimes abbreviated as “F-DLC layer” hereinafter) directly or through an intermediate layer (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2). The intermediate layer is composed of silicon, silicon carbide (SiC) or a titanium compound (titanium oxide, titanium nitride, or the like).
The above conventional stent is a stent that is excellent in antithrombogenicity and biocompatibility since the stent surface (substrate layer surface) is coated with the F-DLC layer. Further, when the above intermediate layer is provided, the adhesion between the F-DLC layer and the substrate layer can be improved, so that it is made possible, when the stent is in expansion, to inhibit the F-DLC layer to some extent from cracking and peeling as compared with a stent in which the F-DLC layer is directly coated on the stent surface.